An Unusual Romance
by LunaMaye14
Summary: Alyce was a normal girl, living a normal life...until the day Slenderman murdered her family. Suddenly, she was on the run, living her teenage years in angry torture. Now 18, she returns to her hometown. She finds an unexpected romance with a most unexpected man, who rivals for her heart with another unexpected source.
1. Chapter 1

My heart pounded in my chest painfully, so loud I feared he could hear it. The branches scratched my arms as I pushed them out of my way. I took no notice of the blood welling up from the cuts as I stumbled blindly through the dense forest, running towards where I was certain my car was. I had lost my flashlight a long time ago, in a wild struggle to flee him once again. I could still feel his tendrils around my body, pulling me back to his empty, featureless face. I shivered, partly because of the damp cold that pierced my body and partly out of fear. I was physically exhausted and mentally unstable, plagued by visions and nightmares, but desperation to reach help lent me strength. So I pushed on, every shadow or tree branch taking a horrific form. I was afraid to turn my head, afraid to look anywhere but dead ahead. Why had I gone back into those woods?

I had already met him several times before, starting when I was 14, almost 4 years ago. Even then, I had felt a strange attraction to him, mixed with terror. I had always felt a tug at my heart when he was near, pulling me to him, like the feeling I had only ever read about when the heroine met her true love for the first time. I wanted him, but at the same time I wanted him to leave me alone.

The villagers, an old-fashioned group of people set on superstition, only laughed at me when I told them it was the Slenderman who had killed my family, kidnapping them one by one and being found the next morning, brutally stabbed through sharp branches high in the trees. They didn't believe he was real. They thought that I had made him up to take away some of the pain the sick bastard had caused me, so they tried to send me to a psychiatric ward for mental help, but I ran away. I was 16 at the time and had just gotten my driver's license. I traveled in my car for the next two years, staying at cheap hotel rooms and never keeping a job for more than three months. But I had always found my way back to this sleepy little town of Rosswood, home to the Rosswood Park the infamous Jay had filmed his "Slenderman" ARG series.

I stopped to catch my breath, fixing my short, flouncy red dress and red flats to match. Leaves rustled behind me. I pressed up against the trees, cowering down in the darkness. Something cold slithered across the skin of my arm, and I bit down a shriek. Suddenly, a tendril wrapped around my waist and I was lifted up, my feet leaving the ground. I screamed and kicked out.

His empty, white face was suddenly close to mine. "You know how I feel about your little escape attempts, Alyce."

I struggled in his grip and refused to answer or even look at him.

"Your fear pleases me."

"I'm glad," I growled, banging my fists uselessly against his tendrils. In reply he squeezed tighter, until I couldn't breathe and black spots danced in my vision. I felt myself fall into darkness right as he loosened his grip and dropped me.

I fell roughly to the ground, my hand coming down hard on a sharp rock. Pain shot up my arm and I gritted my teeth, holding a cry back and feeling tears form in my eyes. As soon as I felt his presence near me again, I rolled over and flung the rock hard into his face, blood dripping down my arm and covering the rock. He caught it before it could make contact and slammed it down beside my head. I rolled away, but his tendrils followed me, dragging me back to him. I clawed at the ground and screamed, kicking out.

"Alyce, stop," he said, letting me go. "Stop and listen to me."

I crawled instantly to my feet, taking off past him. I was not going to stay. I was going to escape the Slenderman once and for all. He lunged at me, catching my arm. I yanked out of his grasp and fled. Before I could get far enough, his tendrils wrapped around me and drug me back to face him.

"Fucking cheater," I muttered.

He pushed me up against a tree, holding my wrists and ankles captive. I tried to fight back but found it to be useless. He came close to me, his fingers reaching out and gripping my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"We really ought to do that more," he said, his mouth curving into a smile. I had only ever seen it once, a gaping, jagged hole with tiny pointed teeth and a long pointed tongue, as he usually kept it hidden under the chalk-white skin of his head. As if reading my thoughts, his mouth opened wider and his tongue slithered out across my jaw line, cold and wet. I shivered, finding myself utterly powerless and attracted to him. He moved down to my arms and palm, licking the dried blood from the cuts and scratches. When he was satisfied, his mouth disappeared with a sadistic smile. "I enjoy the taste of your blood." His mouth appeared once again, murmuring the words in my ear. "It's simply delicious." His lips curved in a half-smile. "You are a delicious girl, in more ways than one. Simply irresistible." His fingers traced my side. I held my breath, suddenly and strangely turned on. He had never shown any strong sexual needs or desires before, only slight innuendos and comments. Was it possible that Slenderman had human emotions and needs?

No, he was a monster, a demon, with no sign of humanity ever once linked to him. But I was a human, with those kind of needs and desires. I had not had sex in a long time, and I instantly craved it, even if it was with the demon who tormented my family for 5 years.

"Take me," I whispered. I let my craving take over, losing all sense of rationality. "Take me now."

His head tilted slightly, his face and body changing, morphing, blurring into the background. It was over as soon as it began, and I gasped as I took in his new, human form.

He had an actual face, pale-skinned and incredibly handsome features. His eyes were piercing red, his hair long, fluffy, and black. His body grew shorter and more human-like, muscled and warm. I involuntarily swooned. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," he sighed, pressing his lips to mine in a heated, passionate kiss. We kissed repeatedly, our tongues meeting several times. I noticed his teeth were still pointed and sharp, his tongue still long and pointed. At that moment, I didn't care.

His hands roamed my body hungrily, his tendrils letting me go so I could pull him closer. Our desire grew, and he began to strip me, his lips moving down my neck and chest. He came back to my throat repeatedly, as if it were his favorite part of me, and left hickeys all along both sides of my neck. I laughed. "Slendy…."

He picked me up, bridal-style so we could still kiss, and carefully laid me down on the grass of the forest. He straddled me, quickly taking his black suit off. A stick jabbed at my shoulder; before I could even grimace, a tendril reached behind me and threw it out of our way.

He was surprisingly gentle, taking it slow unless I moaned and begged harder. I could tell he didn't want to hurt me, though he knew I had lost my virginity a long time ago. He was experienced and amazing, though I did not want to know how he had gotten that way.

The next morning, I woke to find myself in a dark-blue bedroom, naked and barely covered by a thin white sheet. I sat up quickly. Did last night really happen? I looked over to find a vanity table next to the bed, a computer desk across from it on the other wall. I stood and slipped on the undergarments and red silk robe folded neatly on the table. I examined myself in the large mirror. My long blonde hair was ratted and dirty, my skin in almost the same condition. Scabbed-over scratches and purplish but fading bruises lined my arms and legs, but none of them hurt and they were healing fast. Slightly dark bags were under my eyes. The villagers, whom despised me anyway, called me a witch-child due to my unusual purple-blue coloring of irises.

I explored the bedroom more, finding only a walk-in closet with all of my clothes already hung or folded into the little shelves, and my shoes already stacked inside. Windows lined three walls of the bedroom, bringing brilliant light inside. I traveled down the hall, discovering a large bathroom and a locked door. At the end of the hall was a staircase, leading down to a foyer and a stained-glass front door. Past the foyer was a beautiful, elegant kitchen, brightly lit by a window above the sink and French doors leading out into a patio. It was about mid-morning, the sun illuminating the forest in such a way that it was beautiful and not scary. Beyond the kitchen I noticed a large living room with plush red couches, a grand fireplace, and a huge, flat-screen TV.

A delicious aroma hit my nose as soon as I stepped in.

"Ah, you're up," Slenderman said from the stove. "Good morning beautiful."

I smiled and sat down at the black granite island in the middle of the room. "What are you making? It smells wonderful."

"Your favorite. Apple pancakes."

I stood to look for plates and silverware, my stomach growling. I couldn't remember the last time I had apple pancakes. His back to me, his tendrils pushed me gently back on to the chair.

"Sit, love. You've had a rough night," (we both knew what he meant by that), "and I want to make my girl happy."

"So I'm your girl now?" I giggled. He no longer frightened me, as long as he was in his kind, sweet, sexy human form.

He smiled and slid two golden-brown pancakes on my plate, pouring just the right amount of warmed-up syrup and adding a sprinkling of powdered sugar. He handed me a fork and set my breakfast in front of me, taking a seat beside me.

We talked while I ate, his eyes never once leaving me. He didn't eat anything, and I asked him about it, curious.

"I ate earlier."

I shivered and didn't ask more about it.

"Ugh, I have syrup all over my face," I groaned, dabbing at my mouth with a napkin.

"Let me help with that." Suddenly his mouth was on mine, his hands cupping my face. Soon, we found ourselves in bed once more.

I woke with my head on Slenderman's muscled chest, our hands entwined together. I looked up to find him still asleep. I smiled and gently kissed his neck, wanting him to wake up but not actually wanting to wake him. His eyes fluttered open, his mouth curving into a sexy half-smile.

"Good morning to you, too," he laughed, kissing my forehead.

I giggled. "It's 3:40 in the afternoon, Slendy."

"My, how time flies when you're having fun." He winked, an action that made my heart stop for two seconds, and kissed me. I rolled over, pulling him with me, and we spent who knew how long kissing and fondling. I laughed and wriggled around as his tendrils, now hands, tickled the exposed part of my body, paying special attention to my lovely areas.

"Hello?" a male voice came from the patio. "Is anybody home?"

Slenderman looked up. His eyes flashed hungrily. I gripped the back of his head and pressed my lips to his, adding tongue. "Stay with me. He'll leave, I know it. Please, leave him alone….don't go," I pleaded between kisses.

He kissed me back then stood, slipping on his suit. "And deprive me of a meal? I have to eat too, love." He disappeared down the hall.

"I knew someone was here," the stranger sighed, sounding relieved. "My friend and I got lost in the woods, and he sprained his ankle. I remembered seeing a house near the road around here. I noticed a car in your yard. Would you mind driving us to the parking lot so we can get our car?"

"Sure. Let me just…" Slenderman's voice rose slightly. "Honey, I'll be right back."

"Ok," I called.

Their voices muffled as they stepped onto the patio. I quickly slipped on my robe and hurried downstairs, right as the beautiful French doors shattered, sending glass everywhere, and the stranger's mangled, bloody corpse slid across the kitchen floor. I screamed and jumped back. Blood was everywhere, all over the patio, all over the shattered glass, flowing freely and pooling around the man's body. I screamed and couldn't stop, tears running down my cheeks and terror flooding my body. Why did I ever fall for him? He was a monster, a demon who preyed on humans.

Slenderman appeared in the doorway, spotless, not a drop of innocent blood on him. He was back to his demon form, tall, faceless, and clawed hands. I shrieked louder and stumbled up the stairs. He followed me down the hall, using his stupid teleporting ability. His tendrils reached after me, gripping me from around the waist and pulling me back to him.

"Alyce, wait-"

"Let me go!" I pushed him away from me and flung myself into the bedroom, locking the door with shaking fingers. I crawled into the closet and hid in the farthest corner, the light still on and a sharp letter-opener I found at the desk in my hands. I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at nothing, trying to forget all that blood. I heard a knock at the door and looked up, my eyes wide.

"Alyce, please, let me in. I want to apologize and comfort you. But, love, I can't help my nature…."

I crawled out of the closet and stood in front of the door, clutching the letter opener tightly. I could still see his demon face, or lack there-of. I shivered.

"Open the door please, Alyce. I'm so very sorry for earlier. I swear I wasn't meaning to frighten you. Please open the door."

"Leave me alone."

"Alyce-" Despair was clear in his voice.

Anger mixed with horror and fear. "Don't ever say my name."

"Love-"

"Leave me the hell alone!" My voice was cold. "I was never, and will never be, your 'love'."

"Alyce, I know you're upset and frightened. Unlock the door please. I want to apologize face to face."

"Do you even have a face now?"

He hesitated. "Not at this moment, no."

I snickered. "Of course."

"Please, honey, let me in."

I ignored him.

He begged at the door for quite a while, his voice muffled from putting his mouth to the door. Finally, he sighed, exasperated. "Fine. I fucking give up." His fist slammed against the door, making me jump at the noise.

When his footsteps faded down the hall, I flung myself on the bed and sobbed, emotions battling inside me.

I stayed inside the bedroom for the rest of the day, alternating between crying fits, short naps plagued by nightmares, and the Internet on the computer. The only time I came out was for the bathroom and food trips.

We ignored each other. Once, when I was in the kitchen searching for a snack, I felt him come into the living room, sit down on the couch, and watch me, his eyes never leaving my person. I pretended that I was not perturbed and left quickly.

He left the house at around 11:30.

I watched him from the bedroom window. He moved gracefully through the darkness, making no noise as he walked. He was back to his demon form. He was hunting. I shivered and pitied the next poor soul that fell under his eyeless gaze.

The next week went by slowly. We ignored each other. Again, I only came out of the bedroom for food and bathroom trips. He moved out of the bedroom, taking refuge in the living room.

He left frequently to hunt both day and night, sometimes absent from sunrise to sunset. When he was gone, I took the time to explore the house. I discovered more rooms beyond the living room, another locked room, a laundry room that appeared never to have been used, and an office without a desk, just a huge bay window facing the trees.

I went outside more when he was gone. It was just beginning to turn to autumn, the air becoming chilly and the trees turning gold and red. I explored the outside of the house, a tall, two-story Victorian, with a patio and a front and back porch. I discovered we had a car, a black Bentley that I immediately fell in love with, and that the French doors were replaced, looking exactly as they had before.

I could have run away. I could have packed what few belongings I actually cared for and escaped in the Bentley. But it was no use. He would find me and bring me back to this place, keep me here forever, hidden away from the world. (Not that I had anyone or anything to go back to, that is.)

I had so many questions to ask him, like how he had acquired the house and the Bentley, and why _me_, but I was apprehensive, wary of talking to him again. I found I forgave him for what he did. Like he said, he needed to feed, and as I thought about it, it was juvenile of me to continue ignoring him. He frightened me, yes, but he was only acting his nature.

On Sunday morning I decided to approach him. He was in the kitchen, washing breakfast's dishes, like he did every morning after I came in and ate quietly. I snuck in, taking a seat at the island, waiting for him to turn around. I knew he knew I was there. I would never be able to sneak up on him.

Silent moments passed before he spoke, his voice calm and quiet. "You're finally acknowledging my presence." It was a statement, not a question like I was expecting.

"Yes," I answered, my voice matching his.

He finished the dishes and faced me, drying his flawless hands slowly. Our eyes never left each other, though I wanted to look away in shame.

I spoke first. "I-I realize I was being juvenile in…in ignoring you like that. I understand that you have to eat too."

He dropped the towel on the counter, unrolling his suit-jacket sleeves back down to his wrists.

"I'm no longer angry with you, or frightened."

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at me.

I hesitated. "Why-why are you apologizing?"

"For frightening you like that. I shouldn't have fed so close to our house. I shouldn't have scared you."

I shook my head. "It's okay, Slendy." I stood, suddenly realizing what he said. "_Our _house….?"

He smiled. "You're my girlfriend. It's only right I share my home with you."

I smiled back. "When did I become your _girlfriend_?"

"When I bedded you the second time," he answered. "Of course."

"What about the first time?"

"That was purely out of passion and pent-up desire."

I giggled.

He moved to me and kissed me. I kissed him back, and soon we found ourselves tangled together on the main couch in the living room, nude and drunk on each other's kiss. We spent the rest of the day watching movies and cuddling, making up for a whole week's worth of no sex.

Night came around and we had just finished a particularly rough groping session when Slenderman sat up and reached for his suit. I whimpered, grabbing him back down to me. He laughed. "I've got to go, love."

I pouted. "Why?"

"Hunger and duty calls."

I giggled. "Why don't you eat me instead?"

He grinned and went down on me. I moaned loudly and clutched the back of the couch as his tongue worked, moving fast inside me. I climaxed moments later, grabbing at his hair. He laughed again and wiped his mouth, moving his lips to kiss first my thighs and then my lips.

"I would pleasure you more, baby, but your body won't satisfy my hunger, no matter how delicious and sexy you are," he said, standing and slipping his suit on. I watched him, spreading across the couch in a sexy pose.

"How long will you be?"

"No more than an hour, if all goes well." He bent to kiss me, then after a glance kissed my breasts. I giggled and kissed him.

"Hurry back," I called as he went out the French doors, returning back to his faceless form.

I made note of the time, 11:30 p.m., and took a shower, then made myself a snack. I waited for him, watching TV to distract myself of the growing silence of the rest of the house.

The power suddenly went out at midnight exactly.

I sat up, completely quiet, as darkness settled in around me. The silence rang in my ears. My heart began pounding and my breath grew shallow, though I scolded myself for becoming scared. I had no reason to fear the dark, now that my boyfriend was Slenderman, who was darkness himself, but this…this didn't feel right. Something felt wrong, very wrong.

I gathered the blanket around myself, cursing myself for not finding out where the flashlights, or at least candles, were. I had no desire to go searching for them either, for fear I would meet with the horrible creature who had cut the power. Fear coursed through me as the shadows began taking forms, morphing into monsters and demons and murderers.

One form seemed to detach itself from the wall and stalk silently toward me. Despite the darkness, my vision seemed to clear up, and I could see everything clearly, as if the lights had been turned back on.

He was tall, shorter than Slendy but taller than most men. He had long, messy black hair and huge, unblinking eyes with pupils so dark they were almost completely blacked out. He wore a pure white hoodie, black pants, and steel-toe black shoes. He had a huge, unnerving grin on his pale, handsome face, showing pointed white teeth.

"Who-who are you?" I asked, my voice dropping to a whisper.

"I'm me," he answered, his voice sending shivers down my spine. "What are _you _doing in a place like _this_?"

My face flushed as I spoke. "I'm Slenderman's girlfriend."

He stared at me, which was creepy in itself because he didn't ever seem to blink, then burst out laughing. "_Girlfriend_?" he spluttered. "Do you know who you're really dealing with? Do you know how many other girls he's brought here and claimed as his _girlfriend_?" He paused to catch his breath, his laughter subsiding. "He brings you here, sexes you up a bit, then when he's bored with you, he turns you into a proxy. Eventually he just eats you."

I looked away. Who the hell was this man, coming in here and saying things like that? It couldn't be true, I reasoned, could it? Maybe things were different this time. Surely I was Slendy's "one".

"Who are you?" I repeated quietly.

His grin grew bigger, though I didn't see how it possibly could. "Jeff. Jeff the Killer." He reached inside his hoodie pocket, pulling out a butcher knife, the gleaming silver tainted by dried blood. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss-"

"Alyce," I said, glancing apprehensively at his knife. "You have an…interesting name, Jeff."

"Thank you, Alyce," he nodded. "Yours is pretty, but it doesn't compare to the beauty of its owner."

I smiled, despite the odd situation. "Thank you," I said as he put his knife away.

He took a step forward, reaching out a pale hand to grab mine lightly. I let him pull me to my feet and force me close to him, suddenly lost in his eyes, hypnotized and losing control. I knew I should have pulled away, but I found myself drawn to him. One hand gripped both of my hands to his chest, while the other held his knife. He traced the tip across my jaw line, the sharp, cold blade sending shivers down my back. My breath grew shallow once again as I imagined my death in his hands.

I heard the front door burst open right as our lips had barely touched.

Jeff threw me down and whirled back as slick tendrils came between us, missing him by a centimetre. I hit the edge of the couch and tumbled to the floor, hitting the back of my head on the side of the coffee table. A cry escaped my lips as black spots danced in my vision. The sounds of the two men fighting faded, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Slendy holding a grinning, empty-handed Jeff to the wall, tendrils wrapped around his throat.

An hour passed before I finally woke, laying on the couch with a blanket covering me. The power was back on, the TV playing quietly. I turned my head. Slenderman was standing in the doorway, watching me, holding two steaming mugs in his hands.

"Are you feeling alright?" His voice was soft.

I nodded. "Just thirsty."

He placed both mugs on the table, one in front of me, and took a seat on the floor, his back resting against the armrest. He turned his head to kiss me, then turned back. We sat in silence, watching the TV, until he cleared his throat.

"Did he touch you?"

"Who, Jeff-"

"Don't say his name."

"No," I answered. "He didn't touch me." Which was a lie, but I was too exhausted to cause any more drama.

We lapsed into silence once again, and I squirmed, feeling his agitation and tension.

"You don't like him, do you?" I said.

"No."

"Why?" When he didn't reply, I moved on. "He, uh, he told me something that-that I don't know if I should believe or not." I waited for a reaction but didn't get one. "He told me that you brought other girls here before me, sexed them up, made them believe they were your girlfriends, and then you turned them into proxies when you were bored with them." I swallowed. "Eventually you killed them."

Again, no reply. Not even a reaction.

"Is that true?" My heart began to pound as I thought of my potential future. "Slendy….?"

Suddenly, before I could even blink, he had me pressed up against the back of the couch, his hands gripping my arms tightly, his face only inches from mine. "Yes. All that he said is true." I looked away. "But you, Alyce, you are….different. Special. I did not feel the same way for those girls as I do for you." The fire in his eyes softened. "You are beautiful and clever and strong. I only did what I did with the others because I was looking for someone, someone I could be myself around, someone I could fall in love with. I find that in you. When I'm with you, I feel like a completely different person. I'm no longer a killer, a monster, something everyone fears." He hesitated. "When you were born, I felt something, something I had never felt before. I had no explanation for it, only that I had to get to you. I watched you grow up. I knew you knew I was there. I finally got the courage to approach you years later. You were fourteen, already a very lovely girl. I knew you were frightened of me. And yet, I knew you had the same feelings of attraction for me as I did for you. It was like the only intention of your existence was to fall for me."

Anger suddenly coursed through me. "Then why did you take my family away from me?" I glared at him. "You left me all alone, forced to face the world by myself. I was only fifteen. _I didn't even get to say goodbye to them. _I was frightened, angry, revengeful. The villagers tried to send me to an asylum. I had to leave when I was sixteen. All because of _you._"

He closed his eyes. "I understand your anger, and I know 'I'm sorry' will not take any of that away. But you must understand. I had to get you alone-"

"By killing my family?" I cried.

"I had to get you alone. You were only a teenager, but I felt I had no choice. My feelings were too strong. I could no longer live. Every time I closed my eyes in this human form, I saw you. I heard your voice in the silence of the night. I caught glimpses of you everywhere I turned. I couldn't get you out of my head."

"So you had to kill my family, the most important people to me, just because of a fucking _obsession_?!" My voice rose in volume. I shook my head, pushing against him to try to get up.

He pushed me back down, and we struggled against each other, me trying to get away, him trying to keep me there. I cried out several times as his fingers dug into my skin. He switched between his human and demonic form often, using his tendrils like extra arms.

Tears of frustration and anger formed in my eyes as I realized that my struggle was useless. I began to beat my fists against his chest, striking harder each time, my voice screaming out everything he ever did to me, everyone he had ever taken from me, the pain and loneliness and fear he had left me with. The tears fell and splashed on our clothes. I wanted him to feel the pain I had felt, but to my dismay, he just sat and took it, his face emotionless. That just made me sob harder, and my beatings grew stronger. Still, Slenderman just took it, his head hanging lower and lower until his forehead and nose touched mine, his hands finding my shoulders, his fingers slowly caressing my skin. It relaxed me, and I calmed, pushing him over so I could move closer into him and bury my head into his neck, my face still wet from the tears. He ran his fingers through my hair, trailing them up and down my body gently, his voice soft as he assured me everything was going to be alright, he would take care of me now, that I had nothing to worry about anymore. I alternated between tears and calm, relaxed moments.

After what felt like eternity, I had completely calmed down, the tears, anger, and pain running out. I was glad Slendy was holding me. I felt safe and loved in his arms. We laid like that for who knows how long, talking and laughing, kissing between words.

I hesitated. "I'm just going to come out and ask it. Why don't you like Jeff?" I refused to look at him, feeling him tense slightly underneath me.

"Slendy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry i havent been updating. Between Youtube, moving to a new state, and my other fanfiction, i havent had time to write another chapter. There will be more! i promise XD. **

**This one is rather short. I've had writer's block on this particular story, so I hope its as good as the first chapter. **

**I dont own Slenderman. (are we even supposed to do copyright on Creepypastas?) **

**all reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated! :D**

* * *

He was silent for what felt like hours. I kept my eyes on the TV, watching a soundless crime drama. Finally, he spoke.

"I've been in this town, this forest, for some time. I've never been able to fully settle down and claim a home for myself, always having to be on the move." He sighed. "Those girls he told you about, I believe one of them may have been a girlfriend of his. She was my very first, a pretty girl, but she never shut up. I don't think he liked her very well, only put up with her for free sex. He found out that I had her, and broke in here, bent on rescuing her and then forgetting her. We fought, and somehow, she ended up in the middle and I had killed her." He looked away. "He's never really liked me, claiming I stole his victims and moved into his territories. We've managed to avoid each other for several years now."

I looked at him. "Oh." I didn't know what else I could say.

We settled into a comfortable silence, watching TV and cuddling.

The next morning, I woke to an empty bed and a silent house. "Slendy?" I wrapped myself in my robe and walked into the kitchen, where I expected Slenderman to be cooking breakfast.

The house was eerily empty.

I sighed and sank down on the couch, flipping through channels of early morning comedies. He did this only twice before. I didn't want to think about what he was doing, if he was hunting or just stalking, planning a new victim.

Hours passed, but Slenderman didn't return. I didn't worry. He's been taking care of himself for centuries.

Night fell quickly, and still, no sign of him. I took a shower, dressed in my favorite outfit, and grabbed a flashlight and my phone. I locked the door behind me, then turned and began walking through the woods towards town.

I wasn't sure why I was doing this, but I had an odd desire to walk through the dark, silent woods, breathing the cool night air.

I made it halfway to town before a noise behind me made me stop. I listened, straining my eyes to look past the feeble light from my flashlight.

"Slender?"

A familiar figure stepped out from behind a tree. "Sorry, Alyce. Not quite who you were looking for." Jeff slowly approached me, his eyes once again holding me captive. "You were looking for him, weren't you?"

I shook my head, my heart pounding. "I-I don't know."

He searched my face. "You don't know where he is, do you?" "He's out…hunting or whatever the hell he does!"

"But you don't know that for sure."

"Well…no, but-"

He was now right in front of me, so close I could feel his hot breath on my face. He dropped his voice. "This is what he does, sweetheart. He's bored with you. Simple as that. He's left you to fend for yourself."

"No. No, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't _do_ that after what he told me!"

"Told you what, Alyce? That he loved you?" His voice took on a teasing tone. "That you were meant for each other? Look again, sweetie. He's Slenderman. He's a _demon_. Demons don't _feel_ anything, except anger and unquenchable hunger." His hand reached up and, ever-so-slowly, traced its way down my cheek. "But I feel. I would never leave you, Alyce. I would never have killed your family just to have you in my bed." My eyes widened. "Yeah, I know what he did to you and your family. I was here, watching, the whole time."

I pushed his hand away. "Leave me alone." I turned to head back home, wanting to forget everything and curl up in front of the TV.

"You don't want me to leave you alone, do you?"

I stopped.

"You're intrigued by me."

"Leave me alone," I repeated, walking faster.

I had thought I had lost him, when suddenly a hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me back. I stumbled, feeling a cold hand on the small of my back.

"Jeff, I said leave me alone!" I swung a fist around, but he caught it, twisting my arm. I cried out and dropped to my knees.

"I don't want to hurt you, Alyce."

"That's the only way you'll have to then, to get me to come with you," I said, standing.

He shrugged, his knife in one hand.

I took off, sprinting through the trees. I could hear his footsteps and crazy laughter behind me, taunting me. When I finally did stop, I was sweaty and out of breath. I swung my flashlight around, suddenly realizing that I had no idea where I was.

"Slenderman!" I screamed.

I kicked at a fallen tree branch. Fucking assholes. To hell with the both of them.

I heard a noise behind me and took off again, fearing it was Jeff.

"Alyce, Alyce, wait."

I stopped and turned, watching as Slenderman transformed back into his human form. I rushed at him, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his neck. He began laughing as his hands stroked my hair.

"Why the hell are you laughing? This isn't funny!" I cried.

"I'm-I'm sorry," he said, struggling to sober up. "But the expression on your face…"

I stood away from him. "Jeff attacked me again."

He instantly got serious. "What?"

"Yeah. He wants me."

He swore and stared off into the darkness for a long moment, before sliding his hand in mine. "C'mon, let's get back home."

"I locked the door."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"We don't have a key."

"Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Again, so, so sorry for the incredibly long wait. I have to admit, I've been having writer's block, especially with my other ongoing work in the Soul Eater section. **

**Reviews and follows/favourites are appreciated :D **

**I don't own Slenderman or Jeff the Killer, just my OC. lol**

**Also, the two recent comments I've gotten are interesting :) I'll try to incorporate your suggestions in any way I can, but if I forget or it doesn't fit with the story I have, I'm sorry. **

* * *

_I found myself in my house once again._

_But it was freezing, eerie, quiet. This isn't my house. I always felt safe, loved, and warm in these walls._

_Mother walked in and sat on the couch behind me. She smiled at me before flipping through another gardening magazine. I called out to her, to tell her how much I've missed her, but no sound came out. My mouth opened but I had no voice._

_The lights went out. Mom didn't seem to notice, didn't even lift her head. I noticed a figure, blacker than the shadows around it, watching us from the far wall. I screamed for her to look up, but she, along with the house, dissolved and I found myself in a dark forest. All around me rotting bodies of impaled victims hung from pointed tree branches. The stench was unbearable. I turned to run, coming face-to-face with a faceless demon with impossibly long arms. He pulled me into his chest, keeping me there with his tendrils. I fought him, anger and fear clutching my heart. Suddenly, a tall man with dark hair and a creepy smile pulled me away from the demon. We ran, coming to a grove where the bodies of my family hung, still dying. Mother screamed at me to help her, but all I could do was stand and stare, horrified. The stranger, seeing me paralyzed, pulled out his knife. I knew he was going to kill me. The demon appeared beside me and held out his hand to help me, but it was too late. The knife was stabbed angrily into my throat. I collapsed, numb and bloody, as the two men fought beside me for control. _

I sat up with a start, gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" Slendy asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

I looked around at the moonlit room and tried to calm my nerves. "I..I, uh, I had a nightmare. About you and Jeff and my family and dying…"

A second later I felt cool hands on my shoulders, guiding me gently back to my pillow. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Alyce, you know that. It was just a dream, sweetheart. It's not real."

I looked up at him, at his handsome, sweet face, his calm eyes and his soothing voice, and pressed my lips to his. "I know. I'm just really glad you're here with me."

He smiled, kissing me back with matched passion. "Where else would I be, love?" He layed back down, pulling me to him and wrapping me in his arms. I snuggled into him, breathing in his scent. Soon I forgot all about my dream and drifted back in to a peaceful sleep.

An hour or so later I heard a noise outside.

"Slendy," I whispered.

No answer.

"Slenderman," I whispered a little louder.

"Alyce, it's four in the morning. This human body needs its sleep." He cracked an eye open to look at me.

"I keep hearing noises outside."

"It's probably just animals." He kissed the top of my head. "Go back to sleep love." His eye closed.

I listened for more noises, before closing my eyes and attempting to fall back to sleep. That is, until I heard a glass tinkling downstairs.

My heartbeat sped up. My overactive imagination kicked in, but I already knew who it was. Only he would attempt something like this. I lifted my head from his chest, staring down at him. "Slenderman."

"Alyce, please-"

"There's someone in the house."

His eyes opened slowly.

"I'm dead serious. I think it might be…Jeff."

Slendy sat up, gripping my hands to his chest. "Are you sure you heard something?"

I nodded. "I'm completely sure."

He stepped out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers and his black suit. Before he left the room he morphed back into his demonic form.

I waited with bated breath for what felt like an hour. Only minutes later did he return, stripping quickly and falling into his side of the bed.

"There was nothing down there but another one of those damned stray cats again, playing with a moth in the glass cupboard."

"Really?" my nervousness eased a little. "Which one was he?"

"The cat? Barely out of kitten-hood. Tiny tabby with green eyes."

"He's been one of the frequents." I laughed. "I should go to the market and buy quality cat food."

"Then they'll never leave."

"Exactly."

He laughed. "So, if I, or even any man, had not come into your life in a romantic way, would you have ended up a crazy cat lady?"

I smacked his arm playfully. "No I wouldn't have. I'd have found some equally crazy man who shared my love for cats."

He kissed me lightly. "I'm going to have to rewash all of those glasses now, to get rid of that cat smell."

"You poor baby," I joked.

He turned his head to look at me, smiling. "I am a poor baby. You, missie, should motivate me to start my day. I can't sleep now."

I smiled, kissing him. "How would you like me to motivate you?"

"Any way you want." He winked.

I sat up and straddled him. My lips found his throat. "That gives me so many ideas." His breath grew shallow as I made a wet trail down his chest, stopping just at his navel. I worked my way up again, feeling him harden underneath me. After a few moments of teasing him, he grabbed my face and crushed his lips to mine.

"Death, Alyce," he gasped. "Just-"

"If you rush me you won't get it." I smirked, going down on him. I kissed his thighs, running fingers across where my lips had been. Moving up even slower, I finally reached his tool. Kissing his head lightly, and loving how his back arched just the slightest, I asked, "You've never gotten a blowjob, have you?" He shook his head. Smiling, I took him inside my mouth. He closed his eyes as I began moving back and forth, little groans of pleasure escaping his lips.

Halfway through, he stopped me. I looked up, confused. "I thought you were enjoying it."

"I was, but…" Slendy sat up. "Can you not hear that?"

I moved back up to my pillow. "Like you said, it's probably the cats."

He stared at the closed bedroom door. "Cats don't sound like this."

"Slendy-"

But he had already gotten out of bed and was throwing on his suit for the second time that night. I watched him open the door and step cautiously out into the hallway, listening intently. A second later he reappeared. "Stay here. If you hear anything, do not come downstairs after me."

I sat up. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Just noises. But I'll be right back, okay? Stay here." He stepped out into the hallway again and closed the door.

I waited until his footsteps disappeared down the staircase before I jumped up, threw some clothes on, and went out in the hall after him. Curiosity had gotten the better of me and I wanted to find out what he had heard.

I made my way down the stairs and through the first floor, finding Slenderman in the office, staring at the wall. "Slendy?"

"Shit, Alyce, don't do that." He turned and caught me in his arms. "I thought I told you to stay in the bedroom."

"I wanted to know what it was too…" I froze as I felt another presence behind me. Slenderman stiffened, standing taller and pushing me behind him.

"I kind of need her, if you don't mind, Slenderman," a familiar voice purred out of the darkness.

"You don't 'need' her, Jeff. You only want her to do with as you please and then you'll kill her." His hand tightened on my arm as he spoke. "Just like all the others."

"What others? There was only one." I couldn't see him. His voice seemed to materialize from the air, coming closer or fading off at the end. "And you took her away from me."

Slendy remained quiet, searching the shadows for any sign of Jeff's white hoodie or silver knife.

Suddenly, a cold hand gripped my shoulder tightly, pulling me back into something tall and warm. My cry was cut short by his hand clapping over my mouth. I struggled, but the razor-thin blade of the knife was held to my throat and I froze again. Slenderman turned almost immediately after I was pulled back, seeing me held captive by Jeff and rushing forward.

"Stay where you are." Jeff pushed the knife deeper into my skin as a soundless threat. "I'm not afraid to do it, right here and now."

Slenderman backed off a little. "And risk losing what you came here for? That's not very smart, Jeff."

"Shut up." Jeff looked down at me. "I had thought that maybe since you had a girlfriend you truly loved, I would take her away like you had taken away Jane. But now…she's too pretty to die. And she has a lovely voice. Don't you agree, Slender?" He laughed darkly. "I _was_ going to get my revenge by murdering your lover. Instead, I think I'll just take her back with me and show her a _real_ good time."

Before he could react, or right when he was reacting, I felt my body dissolving and my vision go black. I reached out a hand, screaming Slendy's name, as he lunged for me, his cries barely reaching my ears. Our fingers connected, but his hand slipped out of my frightened grasp as the world disappeared into black nothingness.


End file.
